


Well he comes and he goes, so capricious

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Break Up, Crying, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: This is how Newt leaves Hermann.Canon compliant with Pacific Rim uprising so spoilers.This is pretty sad honestly.





	Well he comes and he goes, so capricious

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Antichrist by The 1975
> 
> Also sorry for some reason I can't fix my tabs

“What, what do you mean you accepted a job opportunity in China?” Hermann says. His chest feels tight, goosebumps perk up on his skin, and Newt is telling him he’s leaving.

“Listen, Herms.” Newt sighs tiredly, like it should be obvious, like Hermann is below him. Newt refuses to look at his face. “Did you really think this was going to work out? I can’t do this, especially considering of how in the spotlight I’m going to be.” He shakes his head. “I’m going to go work with Alice and Shao is willing to pay me pretty well and there won’t be any issues for me if I do what’s good for the spotlight.”

Hermann stops breathing. “What do you mean by that Newt?”

“I mean,” Newt swallows, like this is difficult to say. “I mean that I’m going to go move to be with Alice, my girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Hermann nods slowly, he feels shaky and numb, disconnected from his body. “I see.”

“You have to understand, Hermann-”

“I understand perfectly.” Hermann finds himself saying. “Going back into the closet and pretending to be heterosexual is the most advisable option for what you want to pursue regardless of you lying to yourself and others and the fact that you have been out of the closet since you were sixteen and regardless of the fact that you said you loved me-”

“I can’t love you Hermann. You have to underst-”

“Get out.”

“Hermann-”

“Get the fuck out of my office _right fucking now_.” He snaps, and isn’t that just ironic? That Newt’s manner of speaking, that proof of their drift is coming out in this conversation. That Newt ripping his heart out and stomping on it is met with his own words.

Newt leaves, the photo that someone in J-tech when they cancelled the apocalypse that Newton brought sits on his desk, mocking him.

His fingers shake as he smooths out the crumpled photo. One of the only things that he has that shows that Newt- That _Dr. Geiszler_ , has loved him is in his hands, left behind by the man himself as he shoved himself back into the closet.

If Hermann breaks down into ugly sobs, harsh animalistic sounds tearing out of his throat over what he has lost then well.

There really isn’t anyone who cares about him left to hear it is there?


End file.
